<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by Idag_Zutara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146163">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idag_Zutara/pseuds/Idag_Zutara'>Idag_Zutara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crazy Azula (Avatar), Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Aang/Toph Beifong, Minor Mai/Zuko, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idag_Zutara/pseuds/Idag_Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I started over at wattpad a couple of months ago, and I decided to bring it over here. I will still update it over on wattpad before the updates will come here. So if you can't wait for the next chapter check it out over there. @Idisjohansson .</p><p>Now the actual summary:</p><p>Azula will never forget when Zuzu and that filthy little peasant waterbender took everything away from her. She won't let anything or anyone get in the way of her revenge. Set three months after the finale episode. Told from many perspectives.  *not finished*   *I do not own avatar the last airbender*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have I made myself clear Sokka? Do NOT touch my dual swords!!" Katara heard Zuko yell from the other side of the door. " Well I'm sorry Zuko, but if you really don't want people to touch your stuff then you probably shoudn't leave them in the workout space all the time." Her brother argued back in a matter-of-factly kind of voice. "Yeah, Snoozels kind of got a point there" Toph added. Katara took a deep breath before opening the door to the dining room. </p><p>As she walked in she saw all the chaos going on in there. Aang and Momo where both playing around up by the cealing, Sokka and Zuko sat by the table basically screaming at each other while Suki sat at the other end trying to get Toph to let her braid her hair. As she scanned the room she saw Iroh happily eating his dinner while eagerly listening to the heated conversation between his nephew and the warrior. </p><p>Katara chose to take a seat next to Iroh and took a bite to eat. After a little while of more arguing and laughter Katara noticed that Iroh where looking at her. " Is something wrong Iroh?" she asked the old man. "Oh no nothing's wrong, I just wanted to thank you once again for what you did for my nephew" he said with a big smile on his face. "It was really nothing special." she assured him. "I just did for him what he had done for me." Iroh put his hand on her shoulder and said. "But it was so much more than that my child. Zuko might not be good with words but trust me when I tell you that what you did will be a memory he will always keep close to his heart." At that she gave the old man a big smile and looked over to the fire lord who were now rubbing his temples in frustrasion over the big speech Sokka was having about how 'everything he finds now belongs to him'. </p><p>**********</p><p>Prison isn't the place for a fire princess. Especially not a mentality hospital kind of prison. She needed to get out of there, she needed to take her spot as the worthy fire lord.</p><p>Day in and day out. All she thought about was how she was going to kill little Zuzu when she gets out. Oh, and that little water peasant. She couldn't even begin to describe her rage towards the waterbender. </p><p>If she get out, no, when she gets out she would do unspeakable things to those two. Not to speak about the painful death that was coming the avatars way. </p><p>Azula could make all the plans she wanted of how she was going to lock up and kill the avatar and his friends but it didn't make any difference if she was stuck in here. But she had of course already thought about that. She had a plan on how to break out of the prison, and she was ready. Tonight she was going to taste freedom once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verbal fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula will never forget when Zuzu and that filthy little peasant waterbender took everything away from her. She won't let anything or anyone get in the way of her revenge. Set three months after the finale episode. Told from many perspectives.  *not finished*   *I do not own avatar the last airbender*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The raven haired girl made her way over to the palaces dining room. While she made her way down one of the long corridors she let her mind wander back to her conversation with her mother earlier that day. She had come back from Omashu to live in the capital now that fire lord Zuko decided to return all the captured towns and cities to the earth kingdom. Mai had met her at their house that morning and her mother had insisted on them having a cup of tea before she had to go to dinner with Zuko and his friends. Mai really didn't enjoy spending time with her boyfriends little friends but she knew Zuko would want her there. Besides she had learned to shut their constant nagging out months ago, after allshe had been with Ty lee for most of her life so she was used to it. Now she was walking down the corridor thinking about what her mother had said. She had told her to not let anyone come between her and the fire lord. Mai could almost feel shivers down her spine when she recalled the look on her mothers face. She could see the hunger for power in her eyes and the hatred she had for the other nations. Mai could feel the same hatred from somewhere deep inside. She hadn't felt that way since her mission with Azula and she couldn't quite understand what had brought it back to life. Maybe she wasn't the biggest fan of Zuko's decision on how to make peace with the other nations but she, as usual, didn't really care. When she finally reached the end of the hallway she looked at the huge door leading into the dining room. One of the two guards outside the door quickly made his way to open the door for her. As she walked in she didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes. She had done that nearly every single day these last months having to have dinner with these children. They had been living in the palace for three whole months helping Zuko and the avatar restore peace. Mai didn't really understand why all of them got the privilege to stay at the royal palace when she, the fire lords girlfriend, didn't even get the chance to.<br/>
"Mai, you made it!" Zuko said as he gestured for her to sit down. She walked over and sat down right next to him. As she looked around the room her eyes fell on the waterbender who seemed to be talking to General Iroh. Every now and then they both glanced over at Zuko and she couldn't help to wonder what they were talking about. As for Zuko he seemed to be in a heated argument with the waterbenders brother. She only caught a few words of the conversation before she decided it wasn't even worth trying to figure out what they were fighting about. Something about steaming lords? Whatever that meant. Though she wasn't really sure that was what the watertribe warrior had actually said with all that food in his mouth. She didn't even have time to be disgusted by his manners because a servant came with her food and her attention wandered over to the noodle soup in her bowl. She picked up the chopsticks and was about to start eating when she saw that the servant still stood beside her. She was about to dismiss her but Zuko beat her to it. "Was there something else?" he asked with a way to respectfull tone to be talking to a simple servant. That was when she noticed the scroll the servant was carrying. She handed it over to the fire lord. He looked at it and when he saw the seal he quickly stood to leave. Mai was going to ask him where he was going but once again she was interrupted. This time by the waterbender.<br/>
" Zuko, where are you going? Is there something wrong?" her face looked worried where she sat looking at Zuko with big blue eyes.<br/>
"Ehh... Nothing's wrong I just..  I got this important scroll I need to read right now, but you guys go ahead and enjoy the rest of the evening." It was obvious that the waterbender had more to say but the fire lord was already long gone.<br/>
"Well I think I will turn in for the night." the General announced.<br/>
"A man needs his rest, and an old man needs it even more" Iroh laughed loudly and that earned a few chuckles from the kids.<br/>
"Good idea," the watertribe warrior spoke up. "I feel as if I could sleep for days"<br/>
"And you probably would if me and Suki didn't wake you up every morning" the waterbender laughed and the rest of her friends joined in. "Well excuse me for wanting to catch up on the sleep I've missed being chased all over the world for the last year." her brother retorted.<br/>
"Snoozels just mad he lost his scream fight to Sparky" the earthbender quickly jumped into the arguing. "No I'm not! Besides I'm just a little tired. You coming with Suki?"<br/>
"Why do you need Fan girl to come along? Need somebody to tuck you in?" The blind girl kept teasing. To Mai it was quite obvious what the two of them were of to do but she really didn't need to know any details. She kept herself busy by piercing her chopstick through the last pieces of komodochicken in her bowl. Oh how she missed being able to throw her blades through skin and meat. Sure she could practise her throwing skills whenever she wanted to but hitting the wodden targets just wasn't the same as hitting her opponents. The two teenagers where still standing as if frozen to the ground staring at each other, then the blind earhbender and then back to each other when the earthbender repeated, " Hellooo, can you guys hear me? And why are your hearts beating so fast?" The two kept staring at each other until the boy looked over at his sister. "Katara.." he begged in a pleading voice. " A little help?" he was so nervous you could almost see the sweat beads forming on his forehead. Of course no teen wants to teach a twelve year old about the birds and the bees. "Sorry Sokka, you gonna have to get yourself out of this one." the waterbender teased. Uncle Iroh who had been standing in the back silently watching the exchange quickly spoke up. "Oh how wonderful, I would love to tell miss Beifong about the birds and the bees. You see when a man and a woman love each other they...." he was quickly interrupted by the avatar who had come down from the ceiling to join in on the small talk. " Maybe some other time would be better."<br/>
"Shut up twinkletoes, I wanna hear uncle pops story."<br/>
"You might be right avatar," Iroh commented " I suppose the rest of you have already heard this story. Miss Beifong, would you like to join me in my room for a cup of tea and a important life lesson?" The two left the room and the only people left were the watertribe siblings, the avatar, the Kyoshi warrior and Mai.<br/>
"Well I guess we should be heading out now..." the warrior spoke up. "Good night" the two warriors quickly walked away whispering and giggeling among themselves. And so were they only three left. Mai looked up at the two benders left in the room and saw them shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "So... Katara do you want to see another trick?" the avatar asked his teacher.<br/>
"I don't know Aang. It's getting pretty late, maybe you should go to sleep, you'd want to be well rested for your firebening training tomorrow." at that the avatars eyes fell. It was so obvious that he still had a crush on her though it was slowly fading away after they broke up last month. " You're probably right Katara. I guess I should go to bed. Sifu Hotman will probably make me do like a hundred extra hotsquats if I am not on my A-game. Goodnight" he started walking but stopped at the door to call his lemur over. When the lemur had jumped up on his arm Mai watched the avatar leave the room. Her gaze wandered back to the waterbender who was eyeing her carefully.<br/>
"If you want to say something just say it, instead of just standing there staring." Mai muttered to her. The girl stood gazing for a couple more seconds before answering. "Well I just.. I wondered why you didn't leave with Zuko. I mean you are his girlfriend and he seamed kind of upset." Mai hadn't been ready for that but she wasn't surprised that the waterbender would stick her nose into other people's business. "Why do you care?" Mai asked without as much as look the other girls way. The waterbender looked suprised at first and then her face showed her irritation. "Well I just thought that the fire lords girlfriend, and maybe soon to be fire lady, should be concerned about whats bothering him" she shifted to put her hands on her hips. "In my experience Zuko needs to talk his feelings out or it will eat him up from the inside. That was the only reason he even dared to confront his uncle after he betrayed him in Ba sing se. I talked to him and let him tell me how he felt. Have you ever even cared to ask about his feelings?" Mai felt herself starting to get annoyed with the waterbender. Maybe this was the fight she's been waiting for. She dismissed the thought when she remembered that she had promised Zuko not to start any physical fights with the avatars gaang. Well, he never said anything about verbal fights. "You don't know me." Was the only thing she cared to say. "Oh no you're right I don't, but I do know your type. Acting as if you dont care about anything, being scared to show your true emotions. Why don't you ever let loose. You haven't talked to any if us since we arrived and you always roll your eyes whenever you see us." Mai left hear seat, she felt that hate building up once again and was suddenly very aware of the knifes inside her sleeve. "Why do you even care peasant?" Apparently the waterbender really didn't like to be called a peasant because all of a sudden she was up in Mais face almost screaming. "I care because Zuko is my friend and I don't want to see him in a toxic relationship were his girlfriend wants nothing but to rule over the fire nation." Mai felt her own anger blow over. That remark reminded her way to much of her last encounter with a certain fire princess. "Who do you think you are telling me how to treat my boyfriend! Maybe you aren't the one to give relationship advice considering the fact that your only boyfriend was a twelve year old boy and you couldn't even keep that relationship alive! And you know what, I love Zuko more than the throne!!" Mai knew the waterbender was pissed but so was she and if the peasant threw the first attack she would even get a good workout out of this. But before any of them were able to say or do anything else the blind earthbender ran into the room. "Eww uncle pops I don't wanna know anymore!!!! Hey Sugarqueen wanna know how babies are made?" The waterbender shot her short friend an angry glance that the earthbender didn't notice. "Not now Toph I am kind of in the middle of something here." The girl rolled her blind eyes and sighted. "Yeah yeah you probably don't want to know anyway. What are you guys doing anyway, you seem pretty upset." Mai decided to interfere before the two get engaged in a longer conversation. "I'm just teaching your friend to keep her nose out of other people's business" The earthbender looked up at her with milky eyes. "Really? Good I've been trying to teach her that for a while now but she refuses to listen, typicall Sugarqueen." Mai realised that the watertribe peasant wasn't going to start a fight as long as her friends are within earshot. So instead she turned around and left to go back home. If she wasn't getting a fight at least she could get some sleep.  As she left she could hear the two benders talking and she just knew that the waterbender was telling her everything that happend. But she didn't even bother turning around. She just kept walking until she reached her room. When she was seated on her bed she let the thoughts flow. Who does that waterbender think she is, and why would Mai ever be with Zuko only for the throne. Of course the thought had come to her before, when Zuko had just returned but there was emotion there to. She...she loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula will never forget when Zuzu and that filthy little peasant waterbender took everything away from her. She won't let anything or anyone get in the way of her revenge. Set three months after the finale episode. Told from many perspectives.  *not finished*   *I do not own avatar the last airbender*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What does that knife throwing emo think she's talking about? I don't shove my nose into other people's business! And why did you agree with that?" Katara was having a "moment". Ya know, when she just rambles about someone or something. Usually this happens when she's nervous or when someone makes a statement that she knows is true. Toph believe that this time it's the later. That Mai girl got her all riled up and now Toph is going to have to take care of the situation, as usual. "C'mon Sugarqueen, all I understood was 'Emo girl, peoples business, Zuko, something something, throne, bla bla, rich brat. Could you just calm down?" The waterbender paused her ranting to stare at the blind earthbender for a moment. "So you haven't even listened?! Also, I never called her a brat." Toph let out a deep sight. "No but I mean it was getting boring I had to put in something to spice it up. That was the only spicey part I told you about but there is a lot more where that came from, possibly even spicier. You wanna hear something?" Katara rolled her eyes and shifted her stanse to put her hands back at her hips. "I'm good." "Okay well you know what I am tired and so are you, sooo why don't we just go to bed. You can think about that "discussion" you had and I can get some sleep in before it's time to  taunt sparky and twinkletoes firebening practice tomorrow. Deal?" Katara just shook her head but still followed her friend to the corridor where their rooms are. When they reached the earthbenders room Toph shoved the door open and went in. She waved her friend goodbye right before shutting the door. The earthbender threw herself on the bed and started to get under the covers. Not even five minutes later she herd her friend argue with someone else. Seems like anyone who crosses paths with her tonight are in for the same experience.</p><p>************</p><p>She had just lefts Tophs room when she saw two guards positioned outside what she was almost certain was her room. Maybe she had taken a wrong turn, she thought even though that didn't make any sense since there was only one turn on the way from Tophs room to her own. Just when she was about to go back to make sure she went the right way, one of the guards called out to her. "Miss Katara, welcome back." She turned around to see both guards giving her a slight bow. She returned it with a slight bow of her head. "I'm sorry... have I come to the wrong room? Is this the corridor for noblesmen or something?" She asked still confused about the situation. "No miss Katara you have come to the right room, but if you still have trouble finding your way around the palace I am sure the fire lord would get you someone to guide you during your stay in the fire nation." She looked at him for a moment before a good respond came to mind. "No I'm good thank you. But why are you guarding my room and not anyone else's? The avatar's for example." The second guard looked at her and responded. "We are here by direct orders." The waterbender felt her jaw tense as she asked her next question. "Orders from who?" She saw how they shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "From the fire lord miss. The fire lord has ordered us to protect you from any potential danger during your stay here." Katara didn't know if she should feel thankful or betrayed about it. Does Zuko really think she can't take care of herself? Besides, now that Azula is locked up and fire lord Ozai don't have any bending there is no big threat to her and her friends anymore. "Well, you two could go tell fire lord Zuko that I don't need any guard's and that I am completely capable of protecting myself." She stormed by the two and was about to open the door when one of them raised their voice once again. "I'm sorry miss Katara but we can't leave you until our shift is over. Besides the fire lord wouldn't change his mind if we asked him to, maybe you would like to talk to him tomorrow during breakfast." At this point Katara felt as if she was boiling. She almost wanted to scream to the guard. She probably would have if she didn't get a idea just then. "Actually I would like to talk to him right now. So could one of you two walk me to the fire lords Office?" The guards look at each other and then back to the young waterbender before one of them finally opens his mouth. "Ehh... Well we'd love to miss but you see the fire lord does not wish to be interrupted right now. But you may talk to him in the morning after his scheduled practice with the avatar." Katara who was now way to fed up with this nonsense walked into her room and slamed the door closed. She sat down with her back against the door. She felt so betrayed. How could he believe that she didn't know how to take care of herself? Especially after she was the one who took down Azula once and for all. This time Zuko's betrayal felt almost worse than the time in the crystal catacombs. At least that time he was straight up mean instead of actually treating her like a friend and an equal just to make her seem weak. Katara felt her eyes starting to water. She knew it was a silly thing to cry about but she just couldn't help herself. She thought that it would actually be different this time around, that they would actually become friends and treat each other with equal respect. Maybe this was the actual reason to why he took Azulas lighting for her. He felt bad for her because he thought she was to weak, to fragile to get out of the way herself. She made the decision right then and there that everything that has happened and been said these last months was going to be forgotten and she was once again going to treat him like she did when he first walked into the airtemple. He had to earn her trust but this time he wouldn't get it. That, she would make sure of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I can take care of myself!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon Aang, that's not what I asked you to do! You need to bring the fire from the core!" The fire lord pinched the bridge of his nose as he mumbled something inaudible about the young avatar he was training. "I know Zuko, you've already said that like ten times. I am doing my best!" The avatar retorted clearly frustrated with himself. "No you're not! I know that you can bend ten times better than this, You're just not trying! You do know that even now that you have defeated Ozai you still have to master firebending, right? Just because he's out of the picture doesn't mean that there are not still enemies out there that you will have to face." Zuko lashed out before thinking. The younger boy wore a hurt expression on his face. The firebender took a long look at the boy before taking a deep breath. " Listen Aang, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled and I know that you are doing your best." That made the boy look a bit more relaxed and he even cracked a small smile. "Just focus on the sea of chi within yourself, feel the fire that burns right in your stomach. Reach for it and realise it with full force in your attacks. Do you feel it?" The avatar was now directing all his focus towards that fire in his stomach. A second later everyone in the cortyard could hear the low rumble of the young boys belly. " Well I reached for it, though I think that my fire want some breakfast. We've already trained for an entire hour longer than we usually do. Please hotman?" Aang was sending his big puppydog eyes the fire lords way and with on hand on his belly and the other resting dramatically on his forehead he said " What was that fire? You want some rice? Well I would suppose the fire lord would never let a fire die out. Am I right?" The older boy just shock his head but a small smile was visible in the corner of his lips. "Aang I know we worked over time but Iroh told me that he would get someone to come and fetch us as soon as he was done with the tea." Right when he finished the sentence the watertribe boy came walking up to them. "Wazzup jerkbenders, Are you done with your jerkbending cause Iroh has just finished the tea and he, and I, really want to start eating." The airbender ran back into the palace and based on the fire lords best guess, right into the dining room. Zuko himself put his shirt back on and was about to walk back after the boy when he realized Sokka was standing still next to him. Usually he would be the first to start sprinting at the promise of food but he was as if frozen to the ground just standing there looking at his friend. "Hey Sokka, you coming?" he asked and started to get worried because of the expression on the watertribe warriora face. "Yeah I just..  Zuko, you alright buddy? You seem pretty intense today." So that's what he was thinking about. Zuko hadn't expected others to notice that he was upset. The watertribe boy very least. Although he appreciated the concerns he wasn't sure if what was pulling him down was something he should tell the warrior about. " I'm good, just tired." he decided to say. The other boy nodded and started running towards the palace and Zuko could hear him shout 'Food' mostly to himself.</p><p>When the young fire lord had made it to the doors of the dining room he saw the young waterbender who came walking down the corridor. He sent a small smile her way but was only met by a stiff glare. He was a little startled by this but decide to just brush it of. She just had to get some food into her system and then she'd be smiling like always. As he took his seat at the far edge of the table servants came in with breakfast for everyone. A second later uncle Iroh came walking in with a tea pot in one hand and a scroll in the other. He walked over to Zuko and handed him the scroll before taking the seat right next to his nephew. When he saw the scroll he stood back up and was about to leave when Aang spoke up. "Where are you going Hotman? You left with a scroll at dinner last night and then we didn't see you again until this morning. Now you're leaving again?" He was about to answer and tell his friends that it was just a couple complaints about the taxes, and nothing they had to worry about, but Katara beat him to it. "Don't worry Aang, Zuko doesn't need to be here to know what happens. He'll find out eventually anyway. It's his palace after all. He always keeps an eye on everything and everyone." All eyes where now  directed at her. Everyone with a shocked expression. "Katara what are you talking about?" Her brother gives her a concerned look. "Oh don't worry about it, his majesty should know exactly what I'm talking about" she said while giving him a hard look. "No, in fact I do not. Why don't you tell us what discovery you have made." Zuko could feel his anger rising but at least he still had some control over himself. This didn't seem like the best thing to say to the angry waterbender though. Before anyone could react she had pushed her chair out and stood up with such power that she knocked both her chair and her teacup over. A couple of servants walked up to dry up the spilled tea from the table and bring her a new cup but decided against it when the waterbender started talking again. "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Five words; I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" </p><p>"Actually Katara, that was six words" her brother piped in.<br/>
"Shut it Sokka!" The watertribe warrior bowed under her glare. Zuko where now understanding what this was about. The guards he had positioned outside her room. "Of course I know you can take care of yourself, that is not why I did it. I just thought you would appreciate the extra protection during the night." Their friends looked back and forth between the two benders with confused looks upon their faces. "Appreciate it? Why would I appreciate it? Do you know how humiliating it is to have people think that I am the only one out of us, who the fire lord believes can't take care of herself?" He could see the anger boiling inside her and he knew that saying the wrong thing now would end up with him drenched in water. "I just..." he tried to come up with a believable excuse. He looked out over his friends around the table and saw the tea in their cups starting to move slightly. Better think quick. " You've had to look out for everyone for so long I just thought that maybe it would be nice to have someone looking out for you." This really wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I dont need anyone to look out for me. As I said before I can take care of myself and I don't need your nor anyone else's help!" Their friends where now trying to interfere before the dining room turns into a battlefield. "Katara maybe you should calm down. Let Zuko explain himself. I'm sure this, whatever is going on, is just a big misunderstanding." Suki tries to calm her friend. </p><p>"I'm completely calm! And I undertand eveything very well. Zuko our dear friend thinks that I am completely helpless without his royal protection!"</p><p>" I never said that!"</p><p>"No but you were most definatly thinking it!" Now eveybody were trying to calm down the two and to undertand the situation. Well everybody but Toph she was just leaning back in her chair and seemed to be enjoying the show. They all heard someone clear their throat and after a moment the room was quiet.<br/>
"Well thank you kids for your attention. Why don't the two of you go solve this somewhere else? Perhaps somewhere without an audience." Uncle Iroh said gesturing towards the servants who where now standing along the wall next to a couple of guards. Zuko felt embarrassed for having such a stupid argument right in front of of the staff. He looked over at Katara who were blushing and he was sure he looked similar himself. "Yes, you're right Uncle, Katara would you like to further discuss this in my office." The young waterbender rolled her eyes but walked over to the door behind him. When she walked past him he picked up the scroll from where he had left it on the table and followed her out of the dining room.</p><p>They walked to his office in a uncomfortable silence but as soon as they had shut the door the argument was back on. "I don't understand you! I put guards outside your door to protect you while you are asleep. And this is how you react!"<br/>
"It really had the potential to be a nice gesture Zuko but you screwed it up! It was clear to me that those guards thought that compared to the others I was some fragile little doll! Is that really what I am to you Zuko? A little porcelain doll who needs your protection from the world?" When he looked into her sapphire blue eyes he could see that she wasn't actually mad at him. She was hurt that he thought so little of her. But it wasn't true, he knew that but he just didn't know how to explain it to her. He had decided to avoid this conversation until the situation was all cleared up.<br/>
"Of course not! I've seen you fight, I've even fought you. I know how good you are but this isn't about your fighting abilities. I want you to feel safe and to feel that all of your friends are safe." She frowned at him. She didn't quite believe him and he could tell.<br/>
"What are you talking about Zuko? I feel safe. I know that we all have the abilities to protect ourselves if something were to happen. And that has nothing to do with your guards." </p><p>"Listen Katara I know that you are constantly worried about everyones safety. I saw you all those night at the western airtemple. You woke up at least three times every night to check on everyone to make sure they were safe."Her expression now changed into one of shock, she clearly had no idea that he had known about her nightly routines back during the war.<br/>
"What are you talking about Zuko? I didn't do that. At least not all the time! I was just.. Having a hard time falling asleep. You know waterbenders get a lot of energy when the moon is out. Besides how would you know if I did?" She knew she had been caught so she was rambling on to find a good excuse. Zuko knew that and took it as an opportunity to really make it sound believable.<br/>
"I woke up once when you walked past my door, I was going to ask you what you were doing but decided against it since you didn't really like me back then and would have probably frozen me to a wall. So I walked back into my room and let you finish your little checkup. I then wasn't able to fall asleep for whatever reason and decided to walk outside for some fresh air. Outside I saw someone walking around the temple and was about to attack when I realised it was you. I went back to my room and the following night I wanted to see if you were going to repeat it and you did. Three times." she looked shocked for a moment before that shock turned into anger once again.<br/>
"So you just watched me do that every night. Why? And besides what does it matter now? That was months ago and were safe now aren't we?"<br/>
"Well yes were safe and I thought you would stop. That was until one of my guards told me that the young waterbending master had been walking around the palace every night. Looking out all windows around the guestrooms the gaang is staying in."Katara took her eyes of his for the first time since they entered the office. She looked down at the floor with a slight blush covering her tan cheeks.<br/>
"I've just been a little paranoid since the war ended. We all know that Ozai loyalists are out there trying to assassinate you and Aang. And a lot of people want us out of the royal palace.  I was just a little worried."<br/>
"I know and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I just thought that if I put guards outside your room you would be able to relax enough to get a full night of sleep. During the war I was sometimes worried you didn't sleep at all." Zuko knew this wasn't full truth about why he had put the guards there but it was definatly part of the reason. He had been worried about her lately. He was worried she was neglecting her own health to keep her friends safe.<br/>
"Okay, well thanks I guess. And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. You must understand that it really seemed like you just thought I was incapable of taking care of myself." she looked back up at him and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Don't worry about it. It's fine I should have told you before why I did it." He scratched the back of his head. "There is just one thing that doesn't make any sense to me. If it was all to make me feel like all of my friends were safe, the why didn't you put guards outside their rooms?" Darn it. Of course Katara found the only hole in his story. Zuko tried desperately to find an explanation that would sound at least a little bit believable. "Well.. You know.." started but couldn't quite find a good explanation. "Ehhh... You know how Toph is. She probably would've started throwing rocks at them." Katara looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I know how Toph is. But what about Aang, the one I am the most worried about, or Sokka, my own brother. Or what about Suki?" The fire lord felt some sweat running down his back. "You know their like... And it's...Aang..." He tried over and over but he knew he had messed up bad this time. Now she's going to think that the intire story was a lie and maybe even go back to hating him again. "So you lied to me." It was more a statement than a question. "First you think I can't take care of myself and then you lie to me about it. I thought we were friends Zuko." He couldn't bare the disappointment in her face, it reminded him of the look his mother used to give him when he did something he wasn't allowed to. "We are friends Katara! And that wasn't the reason, I promise." Katara just shock her head. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes, but it was clear that she refused to let them fall. "Then why? Why did you do it, what was your reason?" Zuko thought about it for a moment. Was he really going to tell her. He watched her eyes for a moment, he could tell he was hurting her by not saying anything but he was scared that he would make everything worse if he did. Katara was just about to say something else when they heard a knock on the door. "I'm busy." He said loudly so that whoever was on the other side of the door would hear him. "I'm sorry sir but it is urgent." The fire lord turned  away from the young waterbender to open the door. "What is it?" outside stood a young servant who bowed low as the fire lord stod in front of him. "I am very sorry to bother you your Highness." he said carefully. "Doctor Shong sais he has news about the... situation." Fire lord Zuko nodded at this information. "I'm aware, I got the scroll from my uncle during breakfast."<br/>
"Yes but now Doctor Shong seeks your acceptance to have a meeting with the war generals and the Avatar. He believes that this situation should be taken care of imidiatly." Zuko looked back into the room at Katara and prayed that she hadn't heard anything. But of course he doesn't have that luck. She was clearly listening to every word of the discussion. The servant seemed to notice her for the first time now and bowed once again. "My apologies master Katara. I wasn't aware that you were talking to the fire lord." She gave the boy a small smile and walked up next to Zuko. "Don't worry there is nothing to apologize for. I was just about to leave anyway. But I can't help but ask; what is this situation that seemes to be so urgent. Is something wrong?" The servant looked over at Zuko to figure out if he was allowed to tell her about this or not. Zuko shook his head slightly and the servant looked back to Katara. "I'm sorry Master Katara but that is information for the fire lord, and the fire lord only." Zuko could see that Katara was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. It was clear that the way the fire nation treats their lord is still new to her. She and Sokka had once told him about how in the southern watertribe the chief, their father, was treated more like a father figure and leader than some kind of king. "Well I guess that you have more pressing matters to attend to so I will leave." She said while giving Zuko what could only have been a look of hurt. "Wait Katara come back. Just give me a second and then I will explain everything." He really didn't want Katara to be upset with him but he knew that she was right. Talking to doctor Shong was more important than his broken frienship with her. "Servant, tell doctor Shong to meet me in my office. I will meet with him and discuss this before the war generals or the Avatar will have to get involved." the servant bowed and hurried away to fulfill his fire lords wish. "And you," Zuko said turning to one of the guards outside his office. "I want there to be guards outside Master Kataras and Avatar Aangs room all night, every night until this situation is under control." He was about to  close the door whe he remembered something else. "And make sure that Katara doesn't find out this time, because trust me she will freeze someone to a wall if she does." "Yes your Highness." The guards both bowed to him and one walked away to assign some guards to the duty. Zuko just hopes they are able to keep out of her sight this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>